


Denouement

by Rivulet027



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Force-Sensitive Clone Troopers (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Glitch, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Protective CC-3636 | Wolffe, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: A snowball fight and a wound years later lead Wolffe to an interesting conclusion about Glitch.
Relationships: Glitch/CC-3636 I Wolffe
Kudos: 24
Collections: FandomWeekly (2019-2021) Writing Challenge on Dreamwidth





	Denouement

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the fandomweekly prompt opposites attract with the bonus prompt must be my lucky day.

Wolffe concentrates on packing the snow into a wall while Sinker and Boost pack snow into balls so that they have an ever expanding arsenal to throw at the other team. Wolffe peeks above his wall across the field. Glitch is standing, head tilted back with a smile on his face as he takes in the snow languidly falling around him. Wolffe stills, watches silently as Gree reminds Glitch he’s supposed to be building snowballs for this exercise. Wolffe snorts. With a name like Glitch he should be worried about passing, not pausing to enjoy the scenery.

“What’s wrong?” Sinker asks, hands never stilling as he continues to build their pile of snowballs.

“Glitch seems to think this is a field trip,” Wolffe answers as he goes back to building.

“It’s a least a little for fun,” Sinker reasons.

Wolffe tosses him an incredulous look.

“If this was an actual exercise we would be in practice cold weather gear,” Sinker points out.

“Probably running an obstacle course,” Boost adds.

Wolffe agrees with a grunt and annoyed sigh. He’d much rather be wearing his helmet than a hat, coat and gloves.

“Rau is still watching and likely scoring us,” Wolffe grumbles.

“Not one of our normal trainers,” Sinker smiles. “He tends to stick to those who have basic flight maneuvers down.”

“We’re a good team though,” Boost says. “I know Gree’s worked with Hardcase before, but I don’t really know Glitch.”

“He’s barely passing,” Sinker mutters, low and sad.

Wolffe peeks again. The other team is working and Gree is defiantly trying to talk strategy with them. “Between Hardcase and Gree we should have a strategy.”

Sinker laughs. “Gree will have a strategy, but I doubt Hardcase can build explosives out of snow.”

“I’ve seen him turn some pretty unlikely things into…” Boost starts.

“Why pick Glitch for his team though?” Wolffe interrupts. It’s snow. Hardcase probably knows explosives and heavy weapons better than any clone, but this is still snow.

“Just be glad it’s not Banks,” Boost reasons. “Can you imagine the destruction if Banks and Hardcase ended up on the same team.”

The guy who can make impossible shots and the guy obsessed with explosions on the same team. Wolffe considers it, then wants it. Banks ended up on Bly’s team. Bly is a lucky bastard.

“Gree and Glitch are batchmates,” Sinker says.

Wolffe nods his understanding. Gree is trying to look out for Glitch then. What did the guy do to get named Glitch? That’s defiantly not a name he picked out for himself. If it’s a name his team gave him, that’s rough, but manageable. If it’s a name the trainers gave him, he’s lucky he hasn’t been decommissioned yet. They all have stories about clones who were there one day and gone the next because they didn’t meet standards somehow.

“At least you picked us before someone else did,” Sinker interrupts Wolffe’s dark thoughts.

“Must be my lucky day,” Wolffe tells him.

Rau calls time. He gives them a few moments to reposition themselves and then he starts the exercise. Sinker and Boost hide behind the wall and toss snowballs at the opposing team, while Wolffe concentrates on making more so they won’t run out.

“How does Glitch keep dodging?” Boost complains.

“He’s heading this way!” Sinker warns.

Wolffe glances over to see Glitch running across the field, somehow managing to dodge every snowball Sinker throws at him, while Boost keeps Hardcase and Gree busy. Glitch is going to destroy his wall and Wolffe is not losing this exercise. Growling Wolffe launches himself up and out into the field, runs a few steps and tackles Glitch back into the snow. Glitch laughs, loudly and happily, as if this is just a game. Wolffe startles, stares down at him. They’ve got the same face, but Wolffe didn’t know it could look that carefree. Glitch starts to just smile at him. Wolffe grabs Glitch and rolls them so that maybe it’ll look like Glitch is actually taking this seriously and they’re grappling. Wolffe lands on his back. Glitch gets the idea and starts to pin him, then stills frowning. A gloved finger runs over the top then bottom of his eye, Glitch stares at him in concern. His finger is starling cold, yet tingles where he touches. Their eyes meet. Glitch’s smile is slow. Wolffe wants to smile back, knows he shouldn’t. Glitch ducks in close, covering the movement by loosely pinning Wolffe’s wrists at the same time. He presses a quick kiss to Wolffe’s lips and whispers, “I’m sorry about your eye.”

There’s nothing wrong with his eye. Wolffe breaks the pin and rolls them back over. His team wins. Rau gives them hot chocolate on the way back. Wolffe tries not to think about how warm his lips still feel, tries not to look at Glitch as he sits between Sinker and Boost.

He doesn’t dwell on that day, but then Ventress injures his eye, and Wolffe can’t stop thinking about how Glitch traced a scar that wasn’t there yet. He asks Sinker about Glitch.

“I think he died, saving everyone else on his team,” Sinker informs him.

It takes some digging to find where Glitch died. A Jedi temple with a Sith artifact that could make anyone invincible. Law’s report is concise, requesting a medal for Glitch posthumously. Master Utrila’s report goes more into the powers of the artifact and how dark it was. Former Padawan Omani’s report is the only one that details how Glitch thought he was force sensitive. Wolffe makes note of Omani’s last whereabouts, possibly she’s home with her former family, and then sets off to find General Koon. Maybe they can find Glitch still alive on Draay 2.


End file.
